The Blood Oath
by Siren in the Dark
Summary: When a mysterious message arrives for Ginny, she will face decisions and dangers she thought she had left behind with the war. Can she save those she loves and remain safe, or will she have to sacrifice her own happiness for theirs? Not Cannon after Battle of Hogwarts. Events that follow are of my own creation. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The room was stuffy and badly lit, but that was to expected considering she was in the bowels of Gringotts. Only the oldest, most prestigious families had vaults at this level which is why she was confused as to why she was here. Ginny was a Weasley, yes. And a member of the sacred twenty-eight, not that she had ever paid that any mind. Hers was a family of so called blood-traitors, and yet she was still a pureblood witch. True she was the first girl to be born to the Weasley clan for some time but Ginny didn't consider that to make her special, if anything her brothers drove her barmy because of it. No, Ginny had no idea why her presence had been requested here at the bank at all.

True, in the three years that followed after she had completed her education at Hogwarts, having received rather exceptional grades she had built herself a career as a professional quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. She loved playing chaser and playing across the country and some of Europe. But she had not amassed a great wealth to get her invited to the use of any of these vaults. The dragon that Hermione had told her about had been replaced, she had walked passed him only moments ago, accompanied by the rather grim faced goblin called Arnblade. There was now a young chinese fireball dragon who had purred as she passed, blowing smoke rings to amuse itself. It seemed they had learned their lesson from the break-in. Do not mistreat your assets or they will aide your enemies.

To say Ginny was confused as she looked around the room would have been an understatement. She had received a letter that morning requesting a meeting with Arnblade. The letter had given no details as to why he wished to meet, or why the matter was so urgent it had to be that day. Ginny had only had a match the day before and had planned to snooze until the afternoon had that pesky owl not woken her so early. A part of her wished she had simply rolled over and ignored its repeated hooting as her shoulder still smarted from a mid air collision the day before. It couldn't have anything to do with Harry either, they had not been together for years. After the war they had tried again that summer but so much had changed between them. She had waited for him to come back to her, and he had, but they just didn't work.

She still loved him sure, he was one of her best friends, but that brief romance they had shared hadn't kindled into anything more and they both knew it. And so Ginny had ended it and returned to Hogwarts with Luna and Hermione. Harry and Ron had gone on to train as Aurors and they were both happy. Hermione had kicked her butt into gear and pushed her to get better grades than she thought she could in her NEWTs. She and Hermione had become much closer that year, and they with Luna often still met for girly nights. They were her best friends and such a nice reprieve from all the testosterone idiocy of her brothers.

Ginny had moved in with George above the joke-shop when she left Hogwarts, he needed the company and Ginny didn't want to be living at home whilst her parents were renovating the Burrow. He had been speculative about why she had chosen him at first, thinking their parents wanted her there to check on him. When she hadn't done any of that, and instead had helped him with the shop between tryouts for different teams and searching for a job just in case he had warmed to having her live with him. Ginny had been the one to make George start dating again, to live his life for more than just the shop. George had dated several disastrous women before Luna caught his eye. They were inseparable now, sickeningly adorable and Ginny loved teasing them. Ginny would forever love Luna, her best friend, for bringing her big brother back to life.

Ginny coughed and was met with a glare for upsetting the silence of the room. Sighing she shifted in her seat and proceeded to look around once more for something to give her a clue as to why she was here. She was quickly losing patience at the long wait and being kept in the dark, but she knew that if you tried to rush a goblin they had ways of making the visit extremely unpleasant, so she stayed quiet. Instead she crossed her right leg over her knee and leant back in the chair, bouncing her ankle in agitation. To amuse herself from the boredom that was setting in she started changing the colours of her nails, picking different hues from her blue and green summer dress. She had just started creating little wave patterns when the door behind her opened.

Turning her head she was surprised to see a ministry official walk in, followed by another goblin. The official was clearly in his late fifties, rotund with thinning grey hair and a mustache. He reminded Ginny of a walrus and she had to bite back the smile that threatened to appear on her features at the thought. He took the seat next to her and the goblin accompanying him inclined his head to his colleague before shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, I was very pleased that you could make it on such short notice. I am Edward Ansleigh from the department of records. It has been brought to my attention that you, on the eleventh of August this year, just eight days ago turned twenty one. As such a rather peculiar document appeared on my desk pertaining to your family and one of another house. This house, having been caused to die out during the tragic wizarding war has…"

"What does my turning twenty-one have anything to do with the department of records or some house that died out in the war? Also, you called me here, into the bowels of this bank with no explanation and then don't even have the social graces to apologise for any plans you may have interrupted. Also if it has to do with my family surely they should be here." Ginny's temper, having always been a short fuse was wearing rather thin as the rather pompous wizard thought he could talk at her rather than to her. She was actually having to refrain from slapping the sneer from his face as he met her eyes.

"As I was saying" he continued as though she hadn't spoken "the decimation of one house has occurred, and a document appeared upon my desk on your birthday Miss Weasley. It is my understanding of the document, following a joint investigation with Arnblade, the manager of that family's accounts that there is a blood oath in place between your family and this one. The oath speaks of an unmarried pureblood woman of the Weasley family being bound in this oath. This witch must be at least twenty-one years old and capable of bearing healthy children. As you are the only female weasley of such standing we know that the oath is about you Miss Weasley.

"You, being the bound member of the weasley family through ancestral blood oath are here as a representative for your family as well. As there is no one of the direct descent for the fallen house Arnblade, as their account manager will represent the houses interests. This is the original document for your perusal Miss Weasley so that you may read for yourself that everything is as I have stated." He passed Ginny an old looking scroll and she opened it and began to read. She muttered to herself as she read, the language was old and formal making it a slow read. Twice she had to restart a paragraph where she got lost in the waxing that the writer gave to the importance of blood purity.

It wasn't until the last two paragraphs that the document started to make any sense whatsoever. But that did not make Ginny feel happy at all, no. The more she read the angrier that she became. "You have got to be bloody kidding me?! This is no way anyone is forcing me into this. Not only do I refuse I say good riddance to such backwards thinking. Do you have any idea how insulting this is?" Ginny had exploded from her chair and was now angrily pacing back and forth. When Edward Ansleigh went to speak she levelled him with a glare, which quickly had him closing his mouth again.

"Miss Weasley retake your seat." Arnblade was as calm as he had been since showing her to this room, and acted as though her outburst was nothing at all. He remained silent until she had reseated herself before leaning over his rather ornate desk and steepled his fingers together. "I regret I must inform you that due to the nature of this oath, having been bound in blood, you have no choice but to follow through with the agreement. I will assume you did not read as far as the consequences based upon your reaction so let me make myself clear. Should you refuse to meet the terms of the contract by the next full moon, which is three days hence from now, you condemn your family, in fact anyone of direct descent from the weasley line to the afterlife. I understand that your eldest brother Bill recently had a daughter and your brother Percy's wife is expecting their first child. It would be a shame for them all to die so young."

"You can't enforce this, blood oaths are illegal not to mention this is coercion. I can't believe that the ministry will condone this, this disgusting attempt at blackmail." Ginny had flushed with rage at the idea of her family being harmed because of some centuries old mouldy document. "You are correct Miss Weasley, blood oaths are illegal today, but those that were created prior to May eighteenth 1664 are perfectly legal and enforceable. The ministry regrets the delicate position that you have been placed in but that does not change the consequences. You do not have to agree now, you have some time to speak to your family and arrange what will happen should you refuse. I must say however I am surprised at your reaction." Edward raised his eyebrow in a disdaining manner that had Ginny wrapping her fingers around her wand.

"Let me get this straight in 1472 one of my ancestors a Johnathan Weasley signed, in blood no less that should the other houses' line die out, one daughter would be used to what exactly? Blood sacrifice to perform some necromancy to bring the line back. Or maybe some good old muggle voodoo to get pregnant with dead man's seed. Oh I know, I am a rent a womb for this family, ready to breed and provide those desperately needed heirs and spares." Ginny was fighting the urge to panic, she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor she wouldn't be cowed by some old lech in a suit.

"House Black is willing to compensate you and your family greatly for this service Miss Weasley. It is my understanding that you and the late Lord Sirius Black were acquainted and that many of your friends and family would be greatful as well for the service you would be performing." Arnblade waited for the revelation to sink in as Ginny ripped the document open again and searched for the family name and silently berated herself for not recognising the black family crest at the top of the document. To be fair she also didn't recognise her own family's crest having never thought of looking it up. She realised that Percy had this etched into all his stationary and shook her head in mild disgust. Pompous arse just couldn't help himself could he.

She scanned the text down to the last paragraph and read aloud. "Should the last male heir of the House Black die without an heir this oath binds the first eligible daughter of House Weasley to perform the below ritual and help in the restoration of house Black. Should they fail to perform this ritual in time then this curse I, Lord of House Black so cast on House Weasley. All will wither within the year, your minds will rot and your widow's wail. Your unborns cries will never be heard, for House Weasley have betrayed their word."

Ginny felt a chill sink into her very bones as she read the ritual below, she knew about this kind of magic, it was ancient, the kind that had helped create Hogwarts itself. She would be bound to House Black and whilst Hermione had cared a lot for Sirius she could not say she felt the same about the rest of his family. Having lived in Grimmauld Place she was very against the idea of even being associated with members of that family. "So you're telling me that I am expected to what exactly?" She looked inquiringly to Arnblade, refusing to look at Edward the walrus who was red faced with anger and breathing rather loudly in the chair beside her.

"Perform the ritual Miss Weasley and then what follows is between you and house Black. I understand that this had not been made aware to you prior to this meeting, but I am afraid it is still binding. I have sent for a member of your family to provide counsel to you and help you decide the fate of your family. I feel I would be remiss if I did not inform you, that you are now in the custody of Gringotts bank until such a decision has been made. You may not leave this bank, and you are free to roam the public areas, I would advise against leaving for your own safety. There will be many people once this becomes public that will want you harmed and as such, as manager of the Black accounts your safety is now my utmost concern."

Ginny was about to chew the goblin out when the door behind her opened and her father and brother walked in, both looking confused. Arthur took the seat free on the other side of Ginny, whilst Bill stayed standing behind her. Ginny couldn't listen to the ridiculous contract being read again, she wanted to rage against the unfairness of it all, hadn't she lost enough, been through enough already? She didn't hear them talking around her, she didn't even flinch as her father, normally the calmest man she ever knew, began to rage at the top of his lungs. She had only ever heard him yell once, just once before. Now as he shouted down the ministry walrus Ginny found she didn't even hear him, not really. Instead she stood and walked into Bill's arms.

She let him cuddle her like he used to when she was little, because at this moment Ginny was scared. She knew she would do this, she loved her family far too much to ever let them be hurt again. Losing Fred had almost torn them all apart, she couldn't bear to be the reason they all died. Bill and Fleur had little Victoire, she was almost three now and Ginny loved her so very much. Bill often brought her to see Auntie Ginny play quidditch and she had so many hopes for her little niece's future. Charlie was still working with dragons, he was now one of three senior wardens at the reserve and she knew he had never been happier. Percy had a child on the way, George's life was getting back on track and Ron had so many plans for his future.

She looked up at Bill and gave him a wane smile, before walking back to her father and taking his hand. She took a deep breath and thought of all the sacrifices he and her mother had made to raise her and her brothers. She owed them better than a life cut short so wickedly. Yes it meant her future was uncertain and possibly in danger, but Ginny wasn't a child anymore. She was more than capable of fighting her own battles, in a way she had always been capable. "I'll do the ritual." She spoke quietly and had to repeat herself twice before all eyes were on her.

"I'll do the ritual. If that is what it takes to keep my family safe then I will do it. However I want the ministry's involvement to end now. I don't want you involved in what is clearly an interhouse matter, nor do I want the ministry that failed my generation so disgustingly with its ineptitude from attempting to gain anything from this arrangement. So please, Mister Ansleigh feel free to close the door behind you, you are no longer required." She waited silently as the official fumed and huffed on his way out, cursing under his breath until she was alone in the room with her family and Arnblade. "I want assurances from you for my family's safety, and I do not consent to being beholden to house Black following this ritual. The contract says that I must perform it, there aren't any other legally binding stipulations."

"You have my assurances Miss Weasley, however as to you not being beholden to the house of Black it would be remiss of me if I did not tell you. The ritual is a marriage contract, by performing it you consent to being the bride of Lord Black and bearing his future children. So in a way you won't be beholden to house Black as much as be a member of it. Complete the ritual Miss Weasley and you will be Lady Black." Ginny stared at him in a state of shock before uttering "Well, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

This story was just a random idea I have had floating around in the back of my head. I have always wanted to write a story with Ginny as the female lead, but the Ginny in the books not the one from the films. And yes Ginny is not with Harry, sorry for those of you that are hoping, but no, it is not going to happen. So this is my take on a restoring the House of Black, so please let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you all.

The chill in the night air was making Ginny shiver, she rubbed her arms to try and warm up her bare arms as she paced back and forth. Ginny had had to call to her team and explain that a family commitment had come up and she would be unable to come to practices this week. Her trainer Cara had been an arse until she explained that some ancestor had screwed her over with a blood oath. Then Cara finally relented so long as Ginny agreed to keep up her training as much as she could at home. She had agreed but Ginny had to wonder just how much time that she had. She then had to tell her mother, a conversation that had quickly turned to screaming and tears until Molly had finally relented on the condition that she could be there when the ritual was performed.

Ginny was surprised that Gringotts had allowed it, surprised but extremely grateful for it. Ginny might be an adult, but sometimes it was nice to have your mother there for support and Ginny knew she had the greatest Mum of any of her friends. She might have had a temper but she also had a heart of pure gold and loved her children more than anything in the world. Her mother was currently talking to Arnblade, making him triple check every minute detail of the ritual before she would allow them to begin. Ginny after all was her baby, her only daughter and she would not let them risk her life for some blood oath.

It also meant that they had been standing in the cold night air for three hours, and the sun had long since gone down so that the ritual area was bathed in moon light. Ginny had been asked to wear a silver grecian style dress, that whilst beautiful, did not keep her warm at all. She wasn't sure why she had to wear this and briefly wondered just what exactly were they expecting to happen here that she needed to wear this dress. She was also barefoot but being as they were on the grounds of Black Manor, which was pretty much a ruin, she guessed it was to connect her to the ley lines, that she could feel thrumming below her feet.

It was kind of like how Hogwarts felt when you passed through the gates but calmer, and not amplified by hundreds of hormonal teenagers casting magic. The land felt old and as Ginny wandered around the ritual site she fought hard to calm her nerves. Whilst she was resolved to do this, that didn't mean she was in any way confident about it. She was also glad that there was a stipulation in the contract that should the ritual be unsuccessful her family would be released from the duty. A small selfish part of her didn't want the ritual to succeed. The Blacks had their reputation for a reason, and whilst she knew Sirius there was no guarantee that he would be the one the ritual called forth. For all she knew she could get one of his ancestors that had probably started the tradition of removing the tongues of wives who spoke to much.

History of magic had lots of delightful little snippets like that hidden within it, not laws but traditions that the ministry had had an uphill battle overturning. It was only last year after all that a law had finally been put in place for the protection of female heirs. The new law stipulated that these women could not be forced to marry distant cousins to further the family cause and keep old money with old families. She knew of at least three witches in her year that had been incredibly relieved to have been spared that horror. Its why it had been one of her favourite subjects in school, it was full of interesting facts and shocking scandals that she was often surprised that she was one of very few that enjoyed it. Because really, anyone who claims to be a gossip but has no interest in history will never understand just how shocking some of the scandals they discuss are.

It was now after midnight and Ginny was startled when her name was called by Arnblade. It seemed her Mum had finally relented and agreed that everything that could be done to keep Ginny safe had been done. Arnblade had been surprisingly kind with Ginny, treating her with respect and understanding as he had talked her through the ritual and what she could expect. He had also told her that Harry Potter had been informed that the attempt would be made, but at her request he had not told Harry who would be performing the ritual. She knew that he would try to stop her, to find another way and as much as she appreciated the effort she couldn't allow him to risk her family.

No, Ginny would do this, this was her decision to make and she felt that she had made the best one that she could. True, with each passing moment she was getting closer and closer to being petrified but she had made her mind up and her resolve would not waiver. The ritual was surprisingly simple, considering what they would be trying to achieve. Four braisers had been set up at the North South East and Western points of the ritual circle, each of these representing the elements Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Ginny would be in the centre of them and she would represent Spirit, being a living vessel she would also be the link to connect to the mortal world. Ginny took her place in the centre and gave her mother a weak smile. Closing her eyes, she focused on the magic flowing through the ley line until she could feel it pulsing with her own. She then searched out the Northern braiser and used her magic to connect to the earth from the estate that had been placed there. "The earth is our mother, and the North our guiding star, with you we anchor ourselves to this plane and find our way through it." She could feel the earth responding to her words, becoming a gentle but strong anchor for her magic.

She then turned to the eastern brasier and the fire that was burning steadily there. Within it were phoenix ashes that had been relit using dragon fire. Both items were incredibly rare and illegal to purchase in the UK so Ginny briefly wondered exactly how the goblins had managed to procure them. "To the east we see new beginnings, the dawning of a new day. Fire you are our symbol of life, a burning flame that can be quickly snuffed out. We ask that you rekindle your flames and burn with us anew." Ginny gasped as she felt heat envelop her and was relieved as the heat of the flames chased away the chill from her skin.

Ginny now faced the southern braiser and was amused as to what had been done here. A small magic rock pool had been created here, with a waterfall through the middle to allow the water to flow. "The south represents the past and what has already happened, we ask that we learn from you, so that we do not recreate the same mistakes again. Water you cleanse our skin from toxins and our souls from taint, with you we are renewed. We are eternally grateful for your blessings and ask that you cleanse House Black from the darkness and death that have seen it to ruin." Ginny could feel water rising from the ground and rushing over her toes and soaking the bottom of her dress as she turned once more.

The very air began to pulse as she faced the west and Ginny took a steadying breath. Within the final brasier was a very small tornado that whirled with almost dizzying speed. Some small blossoms had been picked up within it as it spun in place. "To the west we have the end of days, the passing of day into night, mayy you aide our passage to open the pathway into the next world so that we might guide the worthy back. Air we rely on you for our lives, you are the force that keeps us living, we ask you help the worthy renew their life." Air whipped around Ginny now, spinning around her as she felt herself float from the ground. Magic was now swirling around her and she fought to steady herself.

She could distantly hear her mother's concerned shouts as she focused on her essence, her spirit, that tangible force that made her who she was. It was then that everything went blindingly white. Ginny couldn't see anything but the blinding light around her, she could hear nothing but the beating of her own heart and felt a sharp tug at her navel. Ginny screamed, the pain was unimaginable and felt as though she was being ripped into two. The pain reminded her that she was alive but she had trouble keeping control as the pain ripped through her. Ginny was certain that she had passed out, but maybe only for a few moments. She could feel herself growing steadily weaker as the magic grew stronger.

She could hear voices in the distance once more but she struggled to find hers as she landed hard on her knees. Her hands sank into the mud and she whimpered in pain. It was then that she seen that her dress was drenched in blood, her blood. Her stomach was bleeding, the ritual had required payment of some kind and had taken it as her blood. She could feel the magic slowly ebbing away and was shocked to see that the sun had started to rise. How long had she been trapped in the blinding light and pain? She looked around but had a hard time recognising some of the faces around her, and whilst she could hear her mother she could not see her.

There were more people gathered around her and yet they were all keeping their distance, or acting as though she wasn't there at all. Ginny started to panic wondering if she had somehow become trapped on the wrong side, a living being in the world of the dead, but if that was the case, surely she wouldn't be able to feel anything. She could wrap her fingers around the grass and smell the scent of the nearby overgrown flower bed. Ginny's hand shook as she gently touched her stomach, the sting from the wound making her whimper. It was then a hand appeared before her eyes, palm facing upwards, asking to her wordlessly to accept their help rather than demanding her acquiescence.

She took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, she was also very happy that when her feet threatened to give out from beneath her, that they steadied her. However this person was he was tall, broad shouldered and the white dress shirt smelled faintly of freshly mown grass. He also smelled like sandalwood and leather and Ginny couldn't help but think he smelled incredibly good. As she looked her up she gasped as she met familiar grey eyes. He looked younger, and healthy but she knew him. She cleared her throat and whispered "Sirius?"

His concerned grin turned into a half smile "It's me firecracker, although I am not sure why you went to so much trouble. Your mother has been screaming bloody murder for the past hour because you wouldn't wake up and they couldn't get passed the ritual boundaries. Never thought I'd see the day she'd lose her temper and not be on the receiving end of it. Woman actually called me dear." He pulled a face that had Ginny laughing and then whimpering in pain. Tears filled her eyes as she realised that she had done it, she had brought Sirius back to life. His thumb wiped away the tears before he lifted her into his arms as she clearly was too drained to support her own weight. "Never thought I'd be back with the living, and certainly not at this dump, it's worse than my mother's house." He settled himself to lean against one of the stone braisers containing the ashes and held her closer.

"Your mother and Arnblade filled me in, told me all about the Blood Oath and what the ritual did to bring me back. She also told me what would have happened if you didn't. I am sorry sweetheart, if I had known about it I would have named Harry as my heir and left him the title of Lord Black, that way he would have continued the line. I am so sorry." He sounded tired to Ginny, weary even, and the tone alone let her know that he had been chewed out by her mother. "Mum means well, I mean she killed Bellatrix to keep me alive if that doesn't tell you how much she loves her children I don't know what will."

Sirius chuckled in her ear and Ginny realised just how much she had missed the mischievous marauder. "Remind me to give her diamonds, she finished my darling cousin Bella off, she deserves to be bedecked in diamonds." Ginny raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him, fighting back a laugh. "I see how it is, I resurrect your sorry hide and get an apology but my Mother offs your cousin and you plan to drown her in jewels?" She bit back a smile as she pretended to huff "Ungrateful mutt".

"Sirius quit flirting with the girl and pay attention, we are discussing the fate of our house and you are distracted." The voice was stern and Ginny felt her blood run cold as she realised she had brought back more than Sirius. But who, and what did that mean? Was she expected to be wife to both of them? She looked over the stranger with a critical eye but she could not place him from the portraits she remembered from Grimmauld place. "Ginevra Weasley meet my Father Lord Orion Black, you will have to excuse him, he died in the seventies and appears to have left his sense of humour there."

Orion noticed her look of disquiet and bowed before her in a mark of respect. Now that Ginny's eyes were clearing she could see the similarities between them. The appeared to be similar in age, but what worried Ginny was that they appeared to be the same age as her, if a little older. Orion looked to be in his early thirties but Sirius appeared to be her own age. It made Ginny nervous, how was she meant to cope with both of them. She had barely managed the idea of being responsible for one Black, let alone two. Orion appeared to be thinking along the same lines as he smiled and looked her over once more.

"I am afraid we have yet to be reunited with our wands otherwise we could have healed your wounds already. I would be remiss if I did not offer you my deepest gratitude for the sacrifice that you have made on behalf of my house. I apologise for what saving my family has cost you and wish to calm your fears. You will only be bride to one of us you need not worry that you will be expected to deal with us both. As Sirius came through first, the magic has claimed him as heir to bring House Black back to life. I shall help guide you both as you restore this once great house to its rightful place in society. I have been married Miss Weasley, and I found it brought me little happiness. Should I chose to do so again, rest assured I have no intentions of ever sharing the woman with another, not even my own son."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that so chose to nod and say nothing. She was relieved and confused but decided that some questions could wait to be answered. She was tired and hurt more than she had in a very long time and she desperately wanted a shower and to sleep the day away. She rested her head on Sirius' shoulder and focused on his breathing. There was something peaceful about it and Ginny found it lulling her into a peaceful slumber. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt Sirius' breath catch and straighten from his relaxed pose. His entire body tensed and caused Ginny to waken in alarm. "Pup" he called and Ginny followed his gaze to a familiar sight. Harry stood only feet away staring in shock, his hands pressing against the invisible barrier. "Sirius..."


End file.
